Tricks and Puzzles
Prolouge In the void, a figure stands alone. “ARGH!!!! I can take it! Someone, anyone GET ME OUT!” The characters rage seemed to go out of control. In a blinding rage, the character sends huge orbs of fire flying in every direction. “ As if in response to the figures words, an orange cloaked creature comes opens a hole in the void and enters. “Hello.” The figure stops and looks in the direction of the voice, “Hello?” Can it be? Did someone open… When the figure laid his eyes on the creature he drew a breath. There the stranger was. But it wasn’t….human. It was more like a cloak with, glowing orange eyes. “I am here to set you free from your prison.” The figure’s face turned from that of awe to that of joy. “Its…Its actually happening.” The figure sid as if he thought he was dreaming. With no hesitation the figure flew through the portal with a smug grin on his face. He looked back to see if the creature was also going to come out of the portal but nothing was there. The figure frowned, confused, but he shook it off and started in the direction of the nearest planet. As he flew the figure thought to himself. That…thingy has no idea what it just did. On Tregon (Those who wish to participate may do so by editing under here.) It was an unusually cold day on the plane of Tregon. Clouds were everywhere in the sky, the sky itself was dark, yet the people were very active. Going to parks, movie theaters, and other recreational activities. Arbiter, however, joined none of them, and contented himself by sitting in the shade of a tree, meditating. Tueor by coincidence was resting on the same tree, trying to catch up on his sleep after a long morning of hero work. A portal opens up, and Jeniyus steps out onto Tregon. Holding her blue sword in front of her, she looks around for any supervillains to fight. Then, she lowers her sword. "What the hell? The website said that there were plenty of supervillains here." She shakes her head and sighs. "That's the last time I use Bing." Tueor wakes up at the sound of Jeniyus's voice. "What? You used Bing? That never works, always use google." Jeniyus, not even looking around for the source of the voice, shouts, "I know, right?! Google is tops!" "Yeah, totally." Tueor stand up and walks over to Jeniyus. "Hey there." "Hi..." Jeniyus raises her sword again. "Are you a supervillain?!" Tueor folded his arms. "Why would you think that?" Jeniyus pouted. "Because Bing said...that the area was filled with supervillains..." "Bing said that. There are a lot of supervillains but not right now." As if in to response to Tueors words the city in downtown started going crazy. People were running everywhere. Jeniyus looks over to the town. "Well, I guess we should go check that out..." "Yeah, we should. Lets go." Tueor startes running toward the town. Jeniyus follows, running close behind Tueor, holding her sword out to her side. In the town, Tueor stops a man who ran right next him. "Calm down sir, whats happened?" The man frantically said, "You havent heard? The planet of this president is dead!" Tueors eyes open in shock. "What? How?" The man hurredly answers "He was turned into rocky road ice cream and melted into a puddle!" With that the man ran off into the crowds of the city. A looke of pure bewilderment came over Jeniyus. "Rocky road ice cream?" "Hmm.... thats odd. How and why did this happen?" Tueor turns to Jeniyus, "Do you know?" "Nope. The only other supervillain I know is a cat burglar." Jeniyus looks around the chaotic crowd. "Maybe somebody saw who did this?" "I doubt it. If something like this could really happen, the murderer could have been anywhere. Jeniyus turns to Tueor. "What should we do?" "We will have to find him. But we will need Arbiters help." "Lead the way." Tueor and Jeniyus walk over to where they both see Arbiter. "Tueor, Jeniyus." Arbiter says, not even bothering to pause from his meditation and open his eyes. "You need not tell me anything. I can see all and hear all on this world. And I can tell that we have an interesting murderer with a childish sense of humor running amok. His power... rivals mine." "What? But your power is insane. He rivals it? Oh boy....Do you know where he is?" Tueor asks. "I am already trying to find him." Arbiter said. "I can see this entire planet with my mind..." "And?" "...and I am having a difficult time doing so. A planet is a large thing- be patient." "Fine." Tueor folds his arms and waits patiently. "Arbiter's eyes suddenly open; golden light seems to shine from them. "I think I've located a man that fits our description." he said. "In fact, after searching over half of your planet, I see that he's not... far from here..." "Really? Lead the way Arbiter." With that the three ran to a small grove just outside of the city. There they encountered a strange figure resting in the shadows of one of the trees he was sitting in. As soon as they could see him, he saw them. As they looked at the figure he studied them with bright orange eyes that seemed to have life in them. "Well, hello there!" "Your the one who did this!?" Tueor shouts at the figure. "Why have you done this?" "That is not really your concern now is it?" The figure replied with a dance in his voice. "Why would you need to know?" "Let me ask you one question," Arbiter said. "What do human lives mean to you?" The character floats down out of the tree and stands before them. He stood fairly tall with the most strange attire. He wore gray suit pant and button up shirt and a purple vest with tales on it. His hair was long and dark, and his bangs covered the right side of his face, revieling only his mouth, nose, and his piercing left eye. "It depends on who you are talking about. If I dont know the person, there life has no meaning to me!" Tueor frowned, "What!? That is terrible!" The statement only seemed to cause the figure to smile. "Oh, is it?" "I've heard enough." Arbiter said. In a burst of green flames, his greatsword appears in his hand. "You're no different than the scum I put up with every day; gods and demons who think innocent lives are worth nothing." "Now now. I just said they didnt mean anything to me. I never said that they dont mean anything to anyone else. Tell me, Ryou, are there any human lives that mean anything to you, emotionless one?" The figure asks with a smile on his face. Tueor looks at Arbiter, interested to hear his answer. "There are plenty that I care about." Arbiter said. "And Human Life in general is something that is to be respected." "Sounds interesting. So tell me, why is that?" Tricksters asks. "Tell me why you think it's not." Arbiter reasons equally. Jeniyus eyes the man carefully, her sword at the ready. She could tell that he was insane to a degree. "Hahaha! Thats very much like you Ryou. Ok, if you want an answer here is one of the many reasons I have, there is six billion of them alive. The over population that is occuring is damaging the planet. You must know this Ryou. Dont you?" "....what a stupid reason." Arbiter said. "Nature will take it's course and destroy the extra ones naturally. It is not for us gods to interfere with. Humans are not the playthings of gods." Jeniyus lowers her sword a bit. "Why did you turn that man into ice cream of all things?" "Ryou, I said that it was one of many. And why icecream? Cause I felt like it. I knew that killing him would cause chaos everywhere, and I love it when that happens!" Trickster reply's. "I've heard enough." Arbiter said, his voice becoming dangerous. "To me, you are nothing more than a base murderer who takes joy from the death of others." In a burst of green flame, Arbiter's greatsword appeared in his hand. "I'm tired of dealing with creatures like you- rogue gods who don't give a shit about what they do..." "Oh, I care about what I do. It entertains me!" Trickster said with jubilee in his voice. Jeniyus's glare deepens. "Why do you love chaos so much?" "You want to know? I have been stuck in the void for 1000 years! Its so boring! I only wanted to be entertained but that isnt possible in nothingness. Chaos, on the other hand, is much more entertaing!" "...you have my pity." Arbiter growls. "...but what you are doing isn't chaos. It's imbalance. You are a threat to this universe." "I know that I am. But, then again, thats part of the fun." Trickster deminor changes from one of joy to that of confidence. "I wouldnt suggest trying to fight me." "...That's what every god said to me before I struck them down." Arbiter said. Trickster smiles. "You are a confident one are you? Lets just test our your power now shall we?" With that Arbiter, Tueor, and Jeniyus dissapers. In a dark nothingness Arbiter find himself standing alone. Quickly assessing the situation, Arbiter searches the universe with his mind, locating a nearby galaxy. A ring of energy begins to form around the galaxy slowly. Arbiter then quickly focuses on the situation at hand, looking around in the nothingness. "...nothingness." Arbiter says. "A paradox in itself." Chapter 2 Arbiter vs Trickster "Yes it is." A voice just like Arbiter agrees. "...this saddens me. It truly does." Arbiter said. "I never thought this would happen to you... Satin Autrum." Trickster appears in front of Arbiter. "Oh really? you didnt think that I would get bored after 1000 years of nothing? Surely you knew something like this would happen!" "...Tell me what happened to you." Trickster suddenly becomes serious. His whole aura becomes that of seriousness. "I honestly dont know. I know I have become what I tried to stop, but It cant be helped." "...That's what I thought too when I began to erase the universe." Arbiter said. "But after battling a firey little heroine and her ragtag band of heroes, I learned to control the forces that once controlled me. She taught me that nothing in this universe has to be absolute." "I wish it was true." Trickster says, still really serious. "But, this boredom cannot be cured by a mere game of chess. I have been too less excited, you cannot understand. The only thing that kept me sane was trying to become stronger, so that I could open a portal out of the nothingness." "I spent over 1000 years as an insane monster, who sought the power to tear the universe apart. I succeeded in gaining this power, but then my sanity returned. I wished to stop, but I believed that it was impossible. Until I was halted and shown the error of my ways by forces greater than you or I could ever hope to conquer. But if you truly are too bored- how about you battle me on even ground?" Trickster continues to frown. "Right now, I do wish to fight you but if you wont fight... I will do what you wish though. As soon as I am done testing the other two. It might take a while." "No, no... I suggested a battle on even ground." Arbiter said. "As powerful as I am, I can sense that you have a massive advantage here in this empty void... and it wouldn't be fun at all if you simply crushed an opponent like nothing, now would it?" "I know that I have an advantage. I am merely testing your skill. Besides, I am not as powerful as you think right now." Trickster states. "...fine. One more thing." Arbiter said. Jeniyus vs Trickster Jeniyus looks around. "Where...?" "Welcome, to The Void!" Trickster yells as he appears in front of Jeniyus. "What you are not surrounded by is Nothingness. The Void isnt and is, if you know what I mean." Jeniyus glared at him. "What do you want?" "Nothing much." Replied the overly joyful character, "I just want to test you. Find out how you would fight me, your stratagies. What makes your mind tick." Jeniyus raises her sword up in front of her. In spite of her determined countenance, she thought, "I'm gonna' die..." Trickster frowned. "Why would I kill you. I have no reason for doing so, so dont worry about your life." Jeniyus gasped. "You can read my mind? And what do you mean you have no reason for doing so? I'm a threat to you and your goals!" "Yes, I can peek into the minds of others. It helps me see their thinking process. And even though you are a threat to my entertainment, I dont want to kill you. Not yet. It would be all to easy to do it now in a one on one. I just want to see how you fight, and take you all on in a one on three!" Jeniyus's eyes reflected sadness. She thought, "Yeah, I'm gonna' die." Then, she glared and swung her sword at him, unleashing a wave of psychic energy at the Trickster. Trickster held out his hand and cause the wave to bend around him and disapear. Trickster smiles. "With that kind of attitude of course your going to die! You are really going about this the wrong way!" Trickster launches a giant ball of purple fire at Jeniyus. Jeniyus yells in surprise at the attack, and raises a psychic barrier around herself, blocking the attack. "What do you mean?" "Your attitude can change how hard you try and in turn how well you fight. If you think your going to die, then you stop trying, and because you lack motivation to try you will die. See what I mean?" Jeniyus's shoulders slump. "You know, for a villain, you're awfully encouraging." She swung the sword several times, unleashing several waves of energy at the Trickster. Trickster jumps up and down, left and right to avoid all of the energy waves. "I may in some view be bad, but I am most certainly not a villain." "Well, you certainly fit the description that Aceron laid out, that's all I'm saying," she states calmly. Then, she raises her hand, and a diamond-shaped materialization of psychic energy appeared in front of her hand. It shot towards the Trickster. Tueor vs Trickster Category:Story Category:M-NUva Category:Supernatural